


The Rose in the Winter

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, F/M, Porn With Plot, Roses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Margaery con il cappotto bianco nella neve è una visione si dice Robb.Fosse per lui eviterebbe di frequentare i Tyrell, solo perché la loro azienda opera in aree diverse non vuol dire che non abbiano ambizioni di espansione. Non Mace o suo figlio Loras ma sicuramente Margaery e sua nonna hanno dei piani su di loro, altrimenti non si spiega perché Margaery e sansa siano diventate così amiche.





	The Rose in the Winter

Margaery con il cappotto bianco nella neve è una visione si dice Robb.

Fosse per lui eviterebbe di frequentare i Tyrell, solo perché la loro azienda opera in aree diverse non vuol dire che non abbiano ambizioni di espansione. Non Mace o suo figlio Loras ma sicuramente Margaery e sua nonna hanno dei piani su di loro, altrimenti non si spiega perché Margaery e sansa siano diventate così amiche.

Questo prima di conoscere Margaery e rendersi conto che se vogliono fotterlo allora è meglio farlo con classe e charme, tutte doti di Margaery Tyrell.

La sta osservando mentre lei e Sansa giocano a palle di neve, il cappotto bianco con tanto di collo di pelliccia di Margaery Tyrell è sporco di neve, il colbacco è sparito da un pezzo e lei è più seducente che mai si dice. Jon e Ygritte sono ancora ad Edimburgo e non ha nessuna scusa per evitarla si dice cercando di non guardarla troppo spesso. Le risate però lo distraggono, aveva ragione sua madre quando sosteneva che si distraeva troppo pensa osservando Margaery che si sta togliendo la neve in eccesso, il modo in cui si tocca il cappotto è così … seducente ed eccitante pensa prima che l’altra gli lanci uno sguardo che vale più di mille parole.

“ Devo proprio farmi una doccia adesso, un bel bagno caldo per scaldarmi” annuncia la castana prima che lei e sansa scoppino a ridere, Robb è convinto che Sansa sotto sotto abbia una cotta per Margaery e non le dà torto, tutti amano Margaery Tyrell; sarà anche manipolatrice e intrigante ma lo fa con così tanta grazia e così tanta seduzioni che tutti sono sempre pronti a perdonarla.

Margaery gli passa accanto ridacchiando, abbastanza vicino da far aderire i loro cappotti, poi con voce roca e sensuale gli sussurra all’orecchio “mi servirà qualcosa di più di un bagno caldo per scaldarmi” per poi allontanarsi, non prima di avergli offerto un’ottima visuale del suo sedere.

Ha aspettato, ha aspettato ben venti minuti davanti alla porta, poi dopo aver bussato per l’ultima volta ha provato ad usare la maniglia e si è reso conto che la porta è sempre stata aperta, maledetta intrigante si dice prima di entrare nella stanza degli ospiti.

“Robb!” Margaery esce dal bagno con solo una vestaglia con delle rose ricamate che la copre appena, i capelli in disordine e un’aria fintamente infuriata che la rende ancora più seducente. “Ti aspettavo per un bagno insieme, sei stato molto scortese a non venire” lo informa la ragazza con un sorriso malizioso prima di sistemare il flacone di shampoo che aveva in mano in un beauty case offrendogli un’ottima visuale del suo sedere, non porta nemmeno l’intimo pensa Robb mentre i suoi occhi scandagliano quella perfezione che è il sedere di Margaery Tyrell.

“Pensavo che la porta fosse chiusa “ammette Robb cercando di non guardarla anche se … Margaery Tyrell ha davvero un bel corpo e ci sta sfacciatamente provando.

“Tu pensi troppo Robb Stark, potevamo essere insieme, nella vasca, solo noi e un sapore di rose nell’aria” lo provoca Margaery prima di avvicinarsi a lui e cominciare a giochicchiare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.

“Sarà per un’altra volta” dice lui senza pensarci troppo cercando di non ansimare e di controllare il proprio corpo.

“Allora ci sarà una prossima volta, ne sono davvero contenta” è la replica di Margaery prima di far cadere la vestaglia e distendersi sensuale sul letto.

Robb Stark sa bene che dovrebbe dire no, che un gentiluomo dovrebbe uscire e dimenticare tutto ma … Margaery Tyrell è lì, nuda sul letto e non gli è mai sembrata così seducente. Quando le afferra le spalle per spingerla contro il lenzuolo la sente ridere di cuore e tra quelle risate, gli occhi di lei che si velano appena di lussuria e quel corpo così invitante … non è mai stato abbastanza forte da resistere. Margaery è abbastanza veloce, fin troppo, ad abbassargli i pantaloni e per fortuna non sembra desiderare troppi preliminari si dice Robb nel sentire le sue mani sulla sua erezione, le dita di Margaery sono lunghe, affusolate e sanno esattamente come muoversi, per fortuna ha sempre un preservativo con sé.

Il gemito di puro piacere quando si spinge dentro di lei basterebbe per farlo venire ma non vuole darle quella soddisfazione, Margaery ha così tanto potere su di lui si dice prima di portare una mano sui fianchi di lei e cominciare a muvoersi.

Margaery Tyrell non è ospite degli Strark solamente per giocare con Sansa a palle di neve o farsi scopare da Robb, certamente si tratta di due attività piacevoli ma c’è anche un altro motivo, molto più … industriale.

Si era aspettata che Robb cadesse subito nella rete, è sicuramente più facile da circuire di Jon Snow il quale ha anche una ragazza che picchia forte, ma il ragazzo ha bisogno di un incentivo, e lei è ben disposta a darglielo. Per fortuna sa come muoversi si dice nel sentire le mani di su un fianco, le lascerà sicuramente dei lividi ma quello è il meno pensa prima di portare le mani sulla sua schiena e piantargli le unghie nella carna, ogni rosa ha le sue spine pensa divertita. Le spinte di Robb la fanno gemere, è sicuramente esperto ma Margaery ha come l’impressione che l’altro si stia controllando e non è quello che vuole, in quel momento ha bisogno di passione, passione vibrante e stancante si dice prima di invertire le posizioni.

Porta lentamente le mani sui fianchi di Robb prima di cominciare a imporgli il suo ritmo, sentire i suoi gemiti la fa sentire potente, amata e desiderata, la sensazione che più predilige al mondo. Robb la bacia prima di invertire nuovamente le posizioni e spingersi con lei con forza, sempre più a fondo e sempre più veloce strappandole gemiti e ansiti di puro piacere, è così vicina, così vicina … in quel momento contano solamente loro due, nient’altro al mondo pensa prima di essere lei questa volta a cercare le labbra di lui.

L’orgasmo la coglie impreparata e Margaery Tyrell non si è mai sentita così bene pensa mentre si gode la pace post orgasmo e le ultime spinte di Robb che ora sembra deciso a lasciarle un segno sul collo, per fortuna ha abbastanza maglioni a collo alto pensa Margaery prima di passargli le mani tra i capelli. Poi anche Robb viene e il bacio che si scambiano dopo la fa sentire stranamente sbagliata, come se lui avesse intuito la verità.

“Ci vediamo questa sera?” le chiede Robb, ha la sensazione di essere stato ingannato ma ne è sicuramente valsa la pena si dice prima di cominciare a cercare i suoi pantaloni.

“Probabile, questa volta però apri la porta e non bussare “è la risposta di Margaery prima di cominciare a rivestirsi, sotto sotto gli dispiaceva pure perché Robb era un bravo ragazzo ma la famiglia, e gli affari, venivano prima di un orgasmo, e chi l’ha detto che le rose non resistono al freddo del Nord?


End file.
